Hwnt x Sky
by VeeLuvsFanFic
Summary: Adam hasn't seen Steve in a while, and wants to meet up... but something unexpected happens...


(Before you read this, I know Hwnt already did a FanFic w/ Sky but I wanted to see it again :D If you want to go to the dirty part: Go to the ~ line and that says, "(DIRTY PART)" )

Steve was napping after a long video he just did w/ MunchingBrotato/Tyler. He got a call in the middle of his nap and he grunted as he turned over and sat up on the bed and grabbed the phone. Steve's eyes were barely open and picked up the phone.

"Hello..?"

"Hey… It's Adam."

"Oh. You just woke me up, you shit…."

"S-sorry, U-h I know it's been awhile since we've talked."

Steve slightly blushed as he heard the little wimping in his voice when he apologized.

"Aye, d-don't worry about it, man… and yeah… it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, um…"

There was a long pause, then Adam continued.

(DIRTY PART:)

"...so the reason I called is.. I think we should meet up!"

"Sure."

Adam hesitated a bit.

"W-we should meet up now, Steve.."

Adam whispered when he continued.

"...so I can get dat ass."

Adam licked his lips and bit down hard on his bottom lip, and let out

a rough sigh.

It was no doubt Adam was horny as fuck.

Steve felt a tingly feeling in his dick area, and didn't want to show that he heard Adam.

It made Steve slightly horny.

"Sure." Steve said with a quiet groan, trying to hide his feels.

Adam hanged up right after and Steve looked at the clock.

It was 3 in the morning.

A few seconds later, there was a hard knock at the wooden door.

*Boom, BOOM*

Steve slowly got up from the bed and opened the door.

It was Adam.

He was in a normal outfit, but he was leaning on the door frame and he was still biting his bottom lip.

The first thing Adam was staring was at Steves dick and his teeth were grinding together then his eyes slowly when from Steve's dick up to his eyes.

"Hey, you…" Said Adam in a rough, deep, a slightly quiet voice.

."H-hey.. you." Said Steve.

Adam grabbed Steve's upper arm and pushed Steve more into his room, and Adam walked in and shut the door.

AND LOCKED IT.

Adam's green eyes locked strong onto Steve's like a chain with a straight, relaxed face.

Adam looked more thirsty than an african child.

Adam grabbed both of Steves upper arms and pushed him hard against his wall with Adam"s dick slammed onto his, and Adam kept rubbing his body and cock onto Steve's.

Steve moaned quietly.

"It's been awhile…" Whispered Adam into Steve's ear.

"...and sweetheart, we are just getting started…." Adam continued.

Steve heart pounded and and sweated more than he ever has.

Steve went for it and started playing tongue games in Adams mouth, as Adam reacted to doing the same.

"You showed up pretty… *Breathing* ...quickly."

Said Steve, but couldn't talk right because of Adam's entire mouth merged with his.

"that's... "

Adam said, taking a break, and gasping and groaning as he kept grinding on Steve.

Adam finally continued.

"...That's because I was outside your door… *Breathing* the entire time... "

Adam was sweating and breathing heavily, gasping for air, as Steve whimpered and begged to go to the next level.

Adam kept on breathing from the long kiss they just had, and Steve aggressively

pushed Adam on his bed and sat on top of Adam's stomach, and they took each others clothes off, fast.

They both only had boxers on left, and Steve laid on Adam, and started to grind.

Steve grabbed Adam's shoulders and pinned him down, while Steve started to slowly lick from Adam's face, down his boxers.

Adam aggressively yelled, with moans and groans, "Fuck me, JUST FUCKING RAPE ME TO DEATH, YOU BITCH."

Steve bit Adam's ear, and Adam did a groan sighed.

"IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING GOT?"

Adam got up and stood up on the ground and pointed at Steve and then

Adam pointed to his Dick.

"Suck it, bitch."

Steve was sweating and his tongue was hanging out, looking thirsty for all of Adam.

Steve jumped on Adam and pushed him against the side of the bed, and RIPPED Adams boxers off and grabbed his dick with both hands and sucked he was in the desert and found a dipping, ice cold, ice pop, and starting sucking uncontrollably.

"o-OH my... FUCK…"

Adam said in a shaking voice, with load moans and groans, louder than a lion's roar.

Steve licked, sucked, and almost ripped it off Adam's body to keep for himself.

Adam sweated, and was not expecting this at all from Steve.

"F-fuck.. c-calm down, Steve.." *Adam lets out a loud moan*

Adam came out at least a pound of cum after that.

Steve felt it, but kept going and then fell on the floor, mouth full of cum.

Steve moved his tongue around in his mouth with the cum, and made a face of delight.

*Long Silent Pause*

Steve very, very, slowly licked around his own lips.

"Steve.. you didn't."

Adam said with his eyes locked on Steve's again.

"I. Did."

Steve had swallowed the mouthful of cum.

Steve showed off his teeth and lick his teeth with the leftover cum on it.

"Now, let me show you how I truly feel"

Steve opened his dresser and pulled out a blindfold and rope.

"...You're better than me, Steven."

Steve made a straight face and nodded and rammed into Adam and forced the blindfold over his eyes and cut the rope in half and pinned Adam to his stomach to the bed.

"W-wait, Steve…!"

It was too late.

Steve forced the rope around Adam's mouth and used the rest of the rope to tie Adam's hands together.

Adam muffled and was scared and tried to escape.

Too late.

Adam could hear the sound of Steve's boxers coming off and he heard a camera beep.

"Let's make a REAL video together, Adam…"

Adam tried to escape but couldn't.

Steve thrusted into Adam, and Adam screamed, like he does in his videos, but in pain and groans.

Steve moaned while Adam screamed and groaned.

"Stop!" Adam said in a muffled voice. It was no use. Adam cried and cried and yelped but it was no use. he was just getting rape now. He couldn't do anything.

~  
Later on, the video was posted on YouPorn but taken down because it was too hot for even YouPorn.


End file.
